


Звук собственного голоса

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Monologue, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Кенни Аккерман слегка подвыпил и нашел себе собеседника в лице гнавшегося за ним полицейского. Тот показался ему отличным слушателем, но отчего-то скучноватым... Отчего же?
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 1





	Звук собственного голоса

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — перерезанная глотка.

— Как же я не люблю эти ваши засады, полицейские говнюки. Есть в них какой-то запашок... отборного дерьма, я бы даже сказал запора. Когда не было-не было, и с натугой навалилась целая здоровая куча. Заебали — не то слово, а я ведь в завязке. Просто шел из кабака домой, и тут на тебе. Настроение ни к черту, и теперь мне придется искать того козла, который решил наложить прямо в мою шляпу, и я не успокоюсь, пока он не сдохнет. Соображаешь, к чему я, а? Эй, парень, ты там жив? Моргни, если жив. Ага, вижу, живой. Ну, давай поговорим. Как там тебя? Жек?.. Блядь, не разобрать, вся куртка в крови. Или Д. Же... А, Джек! Джеки, значит. Ну что же, Джеки, поздравляю! Тебе повезло больше твоих друзей, знаешь? Жизнь твоя зависит только от тебя. Если хочешь кончить как тот лысый боров или вон та подружка, то дело, конечно же, твое. Но ведь наверняка тебе сейчас хочется выйти отсюда через дверь прямо сейчас, так ведь? А не через день вперед ногами и с перерезанной глоткой, да? Так, Джеки? Ага, вижу. Это-то я прекрасно понимаю. Значит, мы с тобой быстро договоримся...  
А вообще, знаешь, любой твой выбор приму, мне без разницы. Вот правда, в глубине души я точно знаю, что тебя, сукиного сына, прирезал бы уже минут пять назад. Ты же знаешь, кто я? Кенни Жнец, ага-а... Стали бы вы меня с крысенышем ловить, будь я не им... Ну что про меня говорят я не особо знаю, но что глотки люблю резать — это правда. Поначалу, конечно, в шею я людей пырял потому что так надежнее, а потом ничего, расписался, почерк наработался. Заметили меня, даже на плакатах стали писать, ну, где еще «Разыскивается!» и мое лицо художественное снизу, хе. Рука уже набита, сама тянется чуть что, вот хочешь верь, хочешь нет! Есть в этом какая-то сила. Люди сразу замолкают, знаешь? И становится так хорошо, как ни с одной женщиной хорошо быть не может. Что мужики, что бабы так много болтают, устаю я всю эту их трепотню слушать. Вечно перед смертью народ ноет, а еще хуже если торгуется: то денег пообещают горы, до дочек-сестер в пользование захотят отдать. Один раз даже мать предложили! Во дает, нищета обосранная. Аж противно было слушать. Ну я его и прирезал, мужика того.  
А вот ты из молчаливых. Люблю ваш народ, хотя иногда вы скучные. Вон, мой оборванец тоже в молчанку вечно играет — от него и слова не добиться, да и сам не спрашивает. Хе, да и правильно делает, у него язык острый, я об такой могу и лезвие заточить...  
Да ладно, что-то я отвлекся. Давай теперь поговорим как взрослые обычные люди... О чем мы там вообще? Ах да. Так меня, Джеки, интересует следующее: кто и почему вам сказал меня искать? Не может быть, чтобы ваш главный терпила, он-то в курсе, что меня не ловить нельзя. Давай, рассказывай. Кто? Чья жопа высрала этот идеальный план? Ну? Чего молчишь, бля?

Голова капитана военной полиции, Джеки Бекалма, понуро опустилась вниз вслед за мокрыми от слюны веревками. Кенни прижал лезвие ему к щеке — ноль реакции.

— Кенни, он сдох пока ты с ним пиздел, — прорезался сквозь темноту напряженный детский голосок. Крысеныш.

— Да как же, вот же ж шея чистая...

— У него посреди груди его же нож торчит.

— Ого, надо же! — удивился Кенни, чуть отшатываясь назад. В сумерках склада было ничерта не видать, конечно, но не до такой же степени. Ох ты ж, старина, ну ты и ужрался! — Твоих рук дело, да?

— Охренеть ты пьянь, — высокомерно протянул крысеныш, повторяя манеру речи самого Кенни. От услышанного пренебрежения так закрутило все внутренности, что аж волосы дыбом встали. Что это за, блядь, тон? — Твоих, конечно. Поменьше бы слушал собственный голос, тогда бы увидел... 

— Умолкни, — рявкнул ему Кенни, тупо уставившись перед собой. — Иначе...

Он резко вынул свой нож и застыл, показывая лезвие. Крысеныш заткнулся — и правильно. С Кенни лучше не болтать.


End file.
